Tease and Please
by EDH
Summary: Callie denies Arizona dessert. But when Arizona wants dessert, she gets dessert…pure smut to kill some time!
1. The Teasing: Turn Me On

bTitle/b: Tease and Please (1/?)  
bAuthor/b: Emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: N17  
bSummary/b: Callie denies Arizona dessert. But when Arizona wants dessert, she gets dessert…pure smut to kill some time! WARNING: Don't read at work!  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

lj-cut text="Tease and Please"

A/N: You're probably thinking 'where the heck is that It's about sex and saving lives update?' Believe me, I've tried, spending evenings just staring at my computer and write maybe three, four lines a day. I had so many ideas before my break but I was so stupid to not write them down and now I don't remember. I just don't know where I want the story to go. I have many scenes/situations planned out but none of them seem to fit in the story the way it is now. This is one of them. So I decided to make this a short two, maybe three chaptered shot and maybe more other shots will follow. It depends on whether or not I can fit my other ideas into the story or not. I still want to continue my main fic but this is where I really need your help! Where do YOU want the story to go? What storyline would you like to see worked out? I know I've asked for your help before guys, but this time I'm super serious! I hope to continue that story but without a plan that's gonna be pretty hard! Anyway, enjoy reading this! PS: the song in the end is from Norah Jones – Turn me on. More hot songs to follow in the next chapter(s).

It was one of those mornings where everything seems to fit. The smell of fresh coffee found its way into the bedroom, the aroma waking Arizona up from her slumber. A ray of sunlight was peeping in through the curtains, highlighting a spot on the messy pile of clothes that were carelessly discarded in a heat of passion last night. Arizona opened one eye to squint at the clock: 10 am. Still two long hours before her shift started, and she only had to do some short rounds. She took a long breath in and buried her head back in the pillows, completely sated as the delicious smell of bacon and eggs joined the coffee aroma. She smiled into the pillow when she heard Callie singing. Her hot, sexy girlfriend was making breakfast in her underwear, it was sunny, her muscles were sore all over because of their Sex Olympiad (so that means the good kind of sore) and she got to sleep in. There was a God.

Callie walked into the bedroom, juggling to carry two plates of breakfast on one arm and to mugs of hot coffee in the other. "Room service ma'am" she announced, putting the food down on the nightstand. Arizona pulled her in on top of her, pressing her lips up hard against her lover's.

"Mmmm, you taste like coffee" she murmured, deftly shoving Callie off of her and rolling on top. "I think I'll just have you for breakfast." She rolled her hips down suggestively, drawing a lazy moan from the spitfire underneath her.

"The eggs are getting cold."

"Yeah yeah" Arizona wove the statement away, continuing to kiss every spot of her girlfriends face she could find.

"Are you saying I just spent half an hour in the kitchen for nothing? You're just letting all my efforts go to waste? That's not very nice" Callie said in mock insult. Just then, Arizona's stomach let out a loud growl and Callie burst out in laughter.

Arizona let out a sigh and stilled her ministrations. "Point proven" she said, climbing off the dark beauty and reaching for the nightstand. "Can I have you for dessert then?" she asked playfully.

Callie rolled her eyes. "You're the only person I know who would eat dessert after a breakfast."

"But you love me for it."

"That I do. But…unlike you, I have to work in half an hour so no dessert for you missy" she winked, stepping out of the bed to get ready.

Arizona pouted, sticking her fork in her omelet.

"What, is it not good?" Callie asked a little insecure.

The blonde looked up at her, still pouting and looking like a sad Lab puppy. "It is. But I pout when I don't get what I want. And I want dessert" she sniffed, batting her eyelashes and peeking through them to see if her efforts where having the desired effect.

Clearly not. Callie just started laughing and made her way over to the bathroom. "The puppy eyes ain't workin' Lassie" she said in her best Daisy Duke voice, disappearing in the bathroom. Arizona sighed in defeat and started stuffing the egg in her mouth. "But tonight, you can have as much dessert as you want!" she heard Callie calling from the bathroom.

A goofy grin appeared on the blondes face. '_As much as I want huh_'. As she worked her own little plan out in her thoughts, she reached for the coffee cup and took a big gulp without thinking.

Hot coffee. Mouth full of eggs. Bad idea.

"Hmm…nnggggg!" she choked, trying to keep it all in, tears prickling in her eyes. She managed to swallow most of it, coughing loudly. Callie came running back in, the small towel only covering so much and leaving little to the imagination.

Upon seeing all that nakedness, Arizona's eyes widened even through the tears streaming down her face and she choked all over again. Callie hurried over to the bed and slapped the choking blonde on the back hard. She leaped forward and a chunk of egg flew across the room.

"Breathe. Breathe" Callie giggled, rubbing her back.

"Not. Funny." Arizona gasped in a hoarse whisper, panting for breath and holding her hand over her chest. '_Well played Arizona. Very hot' _she cursed herself.

"Oooh I beg to differ" Callie grinned. "I'm gonna take a shower now. You think you can keep yourself alive until I'm finished?" she teased, retreating back into the bathroom with an extra sway of her ass.

"Ha…ha…" Arizona retorted, her eyes narrowed to slits in fake anger. '_I'll get you for this tonight Calliope Torres'_.

Empty apartment. Check.

Takeout that looks homemade. Check.

Dessert. On her way.

Actual dessert. Check.

Dimmed lights. Check.

Hot outfit. Check.

Music. Check.

Arizona just took her first bite from her Fu Yung Hay when she heard a key in the door being turned. She smiled broadly when her girlfriend appeared through the door.

"Hi babe. Why is it so dark in here?"

"Mmmm, headache" Arizona said, swallowing back some food and responding to Callie's peck on the lips.

"Poor baby. Hey, you started dinner without me!"

"I'm sorry, I was just hungry after all the cooking and I was hoping it might drain the headache out" Arizona answered, faking a yawn and rubbing her forehead to emphasize her words.

"All the cooking, seriously? Next time don't order an impossible-to-make dish so at least I can pretend to believe you" Callie teased, stealing a bite from the blondes fork. She sat back and observed her girlfriend for a while. She was wearing too big baggy sweatpants that dragged on the floor and one of Callie's hoodies. '_So much for dessert_' Callie thought in disappointment.

Arizona observed her partner out of the corner of her eyes, struggling to laugh out loud at the sight. Callie was obviously not amused by the sight she came home to. They continued to eat dinner in silence, only breaking it for the occasional small talk.

"I'm gonna turn in early tonight if you don't mind, wanna watch a movie with me first?"

"Um…yeah sure" came Callie's confused response. '_Who are you and what have you done to my little minx of a girlfriend?_' she thought, careful not to let her thoughts show too much.

She took a seat on the big comfy couch and Arizona immediately snuggled into Callie, burying her head in her lap as a random movie started to play on TV.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Arizona decided it was time to put her plan into action. She pushed herself up from the couch and started making her way to the TV. She turned it off and threw her arms above her head, stretching and faking another yawn. She made sure to keep a close eye on Callie, the disappointed expression on her face priceless.

"I think I'll go to sleep now" Arizona said, taking the hem of the hoodie she was wearing in her hands and slowly pulling it over her head, making sure Callie's eyes were on her.

She grinned inwardly when she saw Callie's expression turn from disappointed, to confusion, then to shocked and finally to devilish. Not that Arizona was surprised. Let's be honest, a black skimpy corset wrapped around her petite body, pushing her breasts up until a delicious cleavage was clearly visible under the tight white blouse that had one to many buttons opened for it to be appropriate would do that to a sane person.

"What the-"

Callie's words stuck in her throat when the little devil in front of her started pushing her sweatpants down, revealing a short skirt, barely covering the blondes ass. Underneath the skirt, the underside of a black suspender belt was visible, holding up the sexiest pair of stockings Callie had ever seen. Her eyes traveled lower, following the dropping sweatpants.

No wonder the small blonde had seemed five inches taller all evening. Arizona smiled seductively when she slowly stepped out of the pants, finally able to show off her knee-high strap boots with killer heels. She placed her hands on her hips and stood in front of her speechless girlfriend for a while, allowing her to take it all in.

"Like what you see?" she finally whispered in an impossibly low and raspy voice.

"Helloooooo nurse!" Callie wolf whistled at her, grinning from ear to ear and now eagerly sitting on the tip of the couch, almost toppling forward.

Arizona smiled but her face turned back in to serious mode right after. She slowly started making her way towards Callie. She felt like a panther approaching an oblivious little furry bunny. No – make that an oblivious hot Latina sexy bunny. If such a thing exists.

"Technically, I'm a surgeon" she husked, placing her hand on Callie's chest and pushing her backwards, "…but tonight…I can be whoever you want me to be."

"O-oh God" Callie lost herself for a second but quickly recovered. "Reeeally…anything?" she smirked.

"A. Ny. Thing." Arizona repeated, sending a brush of hot air in Callie's ear with each syllable and wiping that stupid smirk right off her face. "And I'll make it even better…"

She did a mental victory dance when she noticed that she had Callie's undivided attention, judging by her eyes the size of two Oreo's. She decided to step up her game a bit further and lifted her knees on either side of Callie, straddling her on the couch. She made herself comfortable, settling her arms on the rest behind her speechless girlfriend, their faces only inches apart.

"If you're a good girl, you can choose which pieces of clothing I leave on me when I make you come, and which ones I take off during my little show for you…right before I fuck your brains out."

Callie let out a nervous chuckle, throwing her head back against the couch in defeat. "Holy mother f-"

"Calliope…be a good girl now. Or I will leave this room this instant and start a McSolo. No swearing…yet" she latched her tongue onto the olive skin of her lover's jaw line and slowly licked a path up to her ear "…cause there will be plenty of swearing in the bedroom later." She leaned back, tapping a finger on her chin and pretending to think hard. "Or on the kitchen counter. Or on this couch. Or against the fridge. But let's not think about that yet. First things first, shall we?" she said in a teasing tone, pushing herself backwards and stepping off Callie.

Callie swallowed audibly. How could she not think about that now? Evil, evil woman.

Not taking her eyes off her bunny, Arizona stepped backwards to the CD player but an impatient knock on the door shook them both out of the moment.

They heard Mark Sloan's voice right before the door opened and he came walking in without waiting for an answer. "Torres, can you borrow me some – OOOH. My. God. Uhm…uh…coffee filters." Just as he was getting his stuttering under control, Arizona approached him and leaned in, placing her arm on the doorframe to block him from entering any further. '_I might as well have a little fun while I'm at it'_, she thought.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Dr. Sloan?"

"I'm uh, just looking for some…c-coffee filters to make…you know…to make eh…"

"Coffee?" Arizona finished with the playful raise of an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Right" Mark muttered, focused on his shoelaces but his gaze automatically wandering up and down the lace covered legs of the blonde in front of him. '_Oh God. Those shoes. Focus Mark. Focus._'

Arizona stepped back and gestured towards the kitchen. "I'm sure you know where to find it" she simply said.

Mark pushed himself past her as fast as he could, practically stumbling over his own feet to get to the kitchen. He shot Callie a nervous glance sideways but Callie was just watching him from her comfortable first row spot on the couch.

"Whoa where's the fire Mark?" she asked him in a playful tone.

"No fire" he responded immediately, his head buried inside one of the kitchen cabinets. "J-just coffee." As soon as he found it, he stumbled back to the exit, only to be blocked by Blondie once again.

"You got everything you wanted?" Arizona asked, her voice now a few octaves lower than before. Callie had to avert her gaze to stop herself from bursting out in laughter.

"Y-yes, yes ma'am" Mark chuckled.

Arizona just smiled up at him. Mark was looking anywhere but at the inviting rack that was basically being shoved up his face, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Can I eh-I have guests and I should get b-back" he stuttered.

Arizona looked at him intently for a while, still blocking the exit by leaning against the doorframe with one arm. "Thanks for the filters by the way" he added.

"It was my pleasure. See you around Dr. Sloan" she husked. She took a few more seconds to watch him intently and then finally stepped aside.

"Ma'am –eh- Ariz- Dr. Robbins" Mark threw some words over his shoulder while almost running back to the safety of his own apartment.

Arizona watched him go in amusement and closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked this time. She looked back to find Callie toppled over on the couch, holding her stomach as she squeezed some words out. "You must be the first woman to ever leave him speechless. That was hilarious!" The blonde was tempted to give in but her mind was set on one thing and she was determined to keep her act up.

"I'm glad you're amused, but I think it was rather rude of him to interrupt my plans" she said sternly, although she was unable to keep the amusement out of her voice. It was enough though to make Callie stop laughing and sit up straight. When she was sure she had her full attention again, she proceeded her way to the CD player and hit the play button. She kept her back to Callie for a moment, closing her eyes and letting herself being caught up in the melody and the words of the soft song.

_**Like a flower waiting to bloom  
Like a lightbulb in a dark room  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come home and turn me on**_

She started swaying her hips to the music, feeling Callie's eyes on her.

_**Like the desert waiting for the rain  
Like a school kid waiting for the spring  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on**_

'_Game on'. _She slowly turned around and fixed her eyes with Callie's.

"Now, where were we…"

/lj-cut


	2. The Pleasing: Feeling Good

bTitle/b: Tease and Please (2/2): The Please: I'm Feeling Good  
bAuthor/b: Emdha  
bPairing/b: Callie/Arizona  
bRating/b: N17  
bSummary/b: Callie denies Arizona dessert. But when Arizona wants dessert, she gets dessert…pure smut to kill some time! WARNING: Don't read at work!  
bDisclaimer/b: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

I proudly present the 'pleasing' part of this fic, after being virtually stared to death by a few funny but very frustrated readers :D! The songs in this one: You can leave your hat on – the Joe Cocker version and Feeling Good Michael Bublé. Well, I guess the choice of songs pretty much reveals what'll happen in this chapter…I even tried to write this around the actual playing time of the songs for as far as possible, so if you like, you can put the music on in the background, you know, to paint the picture ;). I originally wanted to split this into 2 chapters cause it's so long, but I was sad because Holland didn't win the WC and so instead of partying all night and celebrate, I had some extra time and I finally realized it's not all your fault we didn't win. So consider it a present from Holland. At least something good came out of it huh?

lj-cut text="Tease and Please – The Pleasing: I'm Feeling Good"

'_Game on'. She slowly turned around and fixed her eyes with Callie's._

"_Now, where were we…"_

"Swearing against the fridge!" Callie practically yelled back immediately in a high voice. Arizona couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her worked up girlfriend.

"First things first Calliope…" she answered admonishingly while her hands started undoing the top button of her tight blouse.

_**My poor heart, it's been so dark since you been gone **_

"See I've been having this craving for dessert all day long and it's been bothering me." – another button,

_**After all, you're the one who turns me off **_

"You wouldn't let me have dessert this morning" – another button,

_**You're the only one who can turn me back on**_

"but I'm hoping you'll let me have some tonight."

Callie's knuckles where white from gripping the couch cushions so tight to try and keep herself seated. She wanted nothing more than launch herself onto the stripping hotness dancing in front of her but she knew Arizona would have none of it and hey, who was she to spoil her fun?

_**My hi-fi's waiting for a new tune  
The glass is w**__**aiting for some fresh ice cubes**_

"cause I plan on having yoú for dessert. All. Night. Long." Arizona held her unbuttoned blouse open. "Can this one go?" she asked innocently. Callie nodded keenly. With one simple movement, the blouse slid of the blondes arms and landed behind her.

_**I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on  
Turn me on**_

As the song faded out, Callie chuckled at her lover's words. "You're turning me on alright" she said softly.

"That's kind of the point" the blonde replied. Callie was about to respond when the sound of a loud big band echoed through the room.

Callie threw her head back on the back of the couch, laughing when she recognized the song. "Seriously, Joe Cocker? You made a playlist of strippy songs?"

"I sure did. Complaining?" she asked, a tad bit irritated but none the less approaching her prey while her hands were scooting up her legs, lifting her skirt up. She placed one shoe right next to Callie, so close her heel was almost piercing Callie's hand if she wouldn't have pulled it away at the last moment.

_**Baby take off your coat  
real slow**_

Callie stopped laughing when a sexy boot almost pierced her hand. '_Wow, she means business. Where to look? Leg? Skirt? Face? What if she gets mad? AAHHH!_' she struggled internally. 

_**Take off your shoes. I'll take off your shoes.  
**_

"Want me to take these off?" Arizona asked, sliding her fingers over the lifted shoe. Callie, who apparently chose to fix her gaze on the shoe, slowly shook her head no.

_**Baby take off your dress  
yes yes yes.**_

"What's that now? Cat got your tongue?" Arizona teased.

Suddenly, Callie looked up at her through her eyelashes with hooded eyes, all her insecurity gone. "Leave them on" she said in a low voice.

A mischievous grin spread across Arizona's face. She pushed herself backwards by giving the couch a little kick, resuming her dance of seduction. _**  
**_

_**You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on.**_

As the sound of brass started playing again in the background, Arizona turned around and slowly bent over, placing her hands on her feet with stretched legs, sliding her hands back up along her legs. This move gave Callie the perfect opportunity to check out her girlfriends ass, even crooking her neck a little to get a better viewing angle.

_**Go on over there turn on the light  
no **__**all the lights.**_

Apparently, the skirt had a very practical zipper that opened the whole skirt, because before Callie could blink, the skirt was tossed in her direction, ungracefully landing in her face. She yanked the little piece of her face in order not to miss any of the bare flesh that had just been exposed to her. She certainly didn't mind her taking that piece off. _'Oh god. A black thong holding up those stockings. Did I just die and land in peds-surgeons-gone-wild-heaven?'___The exposed flesh was still swaying in her direction. The high heels accentuated the toned muscles in her legs and make her butt look firmer than ever. She already felt the wetness pool between her legs. Callie was so mesmerized she didn't even notice she was biting on the skirt in frustration of not being allowed to touch.

"Hungry much?" Arizona asked, giving her a seductive glance over her shoulder while pushing her hair up behind her head with both arms.

Callie quickly threw the skirt away and grabbed a firm hold on the couch again. "Hungry for you yes."_****_

Come over here stand on that chair  
yeah that's right.  


"Take off your pants" Arizona ordered.

_**Raise your arms in the air  
now shake 'em.  
**_

Knowing when not to sputter Callie stepped out of her pants in no time.

_**you give me reason to live - you give me reason to live -  
you give me reason to live - you give me reason to live.  
**_

Arizona just grinned, standing there in full state. "And your top."

"But-" came the anticipated protest. Holding up her hand was all it took to shut her impatient girlfriend up. "Take of your top. Or I won't get naked." Callie's top was off before she could finish her sentence.

"Good girl. Now is there anything else you'd like me to remove here?" Arizona continued while Joe Cocker kept singing to leave her hat on. _'That sure would have finished my outfit. Oh well'._

"The bra. Lose the bra" Callie ordered in a dry voice, breathing a bit faster now. Arizona was caught off guard when the aroused Latina suddenly opened her legs a bit, showing her one-night-only-stripper girlfriend just how aroused she was exactly. So Basic Instinct. She only just resisted the urge to run over there and take her on the spot.

_****__**Suspicious minds are talkin'  
they're tryin' to tear us apart !  
**_

Quickly recovering, she brought her hands up to her chest and started untying the straps that held the corset together, never taking her eyes off her lover.

_**They don't believe that it is love of mine **__**– They don't know what love is -**_

She had just reached the last part of the knot when-

_****__**they don't know what love is- they don't know what love is- they don't know what love-what love-what love-**_

The CD-player chose this exact moment to freeze, repeating the same two words again and again. "Dammit!" came the high pitched shriek of Arizona when she realised both hands were needed to keep the corset closed. She quickly made up her mind and lifted her leg impossibly high in the air and kicked the CD-player hard once. That was all it took for Joe Cocker to start singing again._**  
**_

_**-is - I know what love is !**_

"Oh wow. Bendy" Callie said in amazement.

"I have my ways" Arizona grinned._****_

There ain't no way  
You can leave your hat on

Arizona approached her half naked girlfriend, holding the corset up with her hands. She stopped right in front of her, moving to the music and holding one side of the corset open occasionally to give Callie a sneak peek.

_**Give me the reason to live**__**.**_

As the song faded out, Arizona finally dropped the corset on the ground. Her breasts were lightly bouncing from her movements to the music and Callie led out a groan of appreciation.

"Anything else?"

Callie shook her head. "You're perfect."

Arizona smiled and stepped back. Now it was time for dessert. But the fridge seemed awfully far away now with those high heels, and the burning ache in her core wasn't helping either.

Callie panicked when she the blonde backing away, seemingly deep in thought. "Where are you going?"

"Dessert" she got in return as Arizona walked past her, her breasts and curls bouncing as she went.

_**Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
**_

Callie watched her as she took a package from the freezer. Callie sighed in relief as Arizona finally made her way back to her. Any longer and she swore she would've drifted off the couch with arousal. "What's that?"

_**Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
**_

"Something that will cool you off for a bit-"

_**It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life**_

"Something that I like to have with my dessert."__She revealed a pack of ice cubes from behind her back and dangled them in front of a wide eyed Callie-

_**For me**_

-before taking a small one between her teeth and throwing the rest on the couch, placing her knees on each side of her raven beauty and straddling her.

_**And I'm feeling good**__**…**_

The sensual music started playing and without warning, Arizona lowered her head and encircled Callie's nipple over the thin lace, making Callie let out a strangled moan and throw her head back. "_Dios mio_…_me matas_" she sighed with closed eyes, heightening the feeling of the ice cold cubicle on her inflamed chest. The cube melted in an instant. Callie was actually surprised no smoke came off.

_****__**Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
**_

She tried to raise her hips in vain to find some friction but Arizona grind her hips down to keep her in place, still granting her some sort of contact. Callie surprised her by holding a second ice cube up for her to take which she somehow managed to wriggle free with one hand unnoticed. Locking her eyes with Callie's, Arizona took the ice cube and lowered her head once more, this time taking the other nipple, after pushing the bra straps off the brunette's shoulders and yanking the piece down.

_**River running free  
You know how I feel  
**_

The blonde changed her position by parting the brunette's legs slightly and placing one leg in between. She lowered herself, never breaking contact with the peaked nipple that was pressing up against her lips. The second ice cube was almost gone already. The moment her drenched thong-covered core made contact with the olive skinned leg underneath her, she lost all control and tried to muffle her scream by biting down on the hard, cold nipple in her mouth.

_**Blossom on a tree  
You know how I feel**_

She snaked one hand around Callie's back to unclasp her bra and threw it aside, wasting no time to press her chest against her lovers and thrust her center across Callie's toned thigh. She felt Callie place a hand on her butt, pressing her down gently to feel more of her.

_**It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me**_

"_Estas tan mojada_... so fucking wet…" Callie gasped as their foreheads touched and they both struggled to remain upright, breathing each others air.

_**And I'm feeling good**_

Arizona took another ice cube in her hand. With one hand, she opened the panties that were still covering the Latina and with the other she let the ice cube slide down from between her breast. Callie arched upwards with a shiver and cried out when it came to a halt exactly on her pulsing clit. The blonde cupped her fully over her panties and pressed the cube in, drawing a whole line of Spanish words to leave those luscious lips that she still hadn't kissed properly. The cube was gone in seconds. "So hot…" she whispered against those lips, before capturing them between her own cold lips. She wanted to take it slow but when she felt a warm tongue slide over her cool lips she moaned and opened her mouth to invite that tongue in and suck it softly. It felt like an electric shock racing up and down her body when the vibration of Callie's hum of delight reached her mouth.

_**Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That's what I mean  
**_

The contrast of hot and cold on Callie's body felt amazing and she struggled to stay in the moment and not just pass out of the pure pleasure that the sexy blonde who was currently panting and grinding on her lap was giving her.

_**And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me **_

"So tell me…" Arizona whispered against the Latina's lips, her voice dripping with lust "…how do you want me to fuck you?"

She punctuated the word 'fuck' with a thrust of her hips, sending her own body once more in oblivion when she felt her damp panties slide smoothly across the expanse of the brunette's now slippery leg.

Only the sound of music was audible while it took Callie a few moments to form proper words. She was almost slipping into unconsciousness and her hips were moving on their own accord, desperate to get the release that was almost breaking through the surface. Steadying her breathing was the only thing she could think of if she wanted this party to last a little longer.

_**Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
**_

Reluctantly she grabbed Arizona's hips and stilled them. It took some force as the blonde was currently exploring the sweaty skin of her neck with her lips while panties were still rubbing her thigh rather frantically.

"Use the cubes. And your mouth…please" the Latina whispered.

Callie opened her eyes when she felt a cool breeze on her thigh. Arizona was already kneeling between her legs, blowing on the spot where her own burning core had been only moments before. She reached forward to grab the cubes, sidetracked for a few seconds to place wet kisses on the trembling stomach in front of her.

Callie reached over to tuck some wet blonde strands behind her ear and wipe away a single droplet of sweat that was sliding down the blondes temple, the evidence of her efforts tonight.

"I love you" Callie blurted out. She didn't plan to say it, but seeing this incredibly sexy woman, kneeled in front of her in the most sexy outfit imaginable, made her feel more special and more loved than ever.

Arizona smiled up at her sweetly, before replacing it with a naughty grin. Without losing eye contact, she pulled Callie's panties back once more and slid in another cube before snapping it closed. She lowered her head and ran her tongue all the way up the brunettes slit over her panties, applying extra pressure on the cube that was slowly melting on her clit by rubbing it up and down with her tongue.

"_Joder_…"

Arizona didn't speak any Spanish before, but making love to her Calliope countless times has taught her a few Spanish words only to be used in the bedroom. Judging by Callie's expression and the way she pronounced this one, it was a bad word with a good meaning, considering the situation.

She brought her hands up to kneed the insides of the strong thighs surrounding her head, keeping the jerking hips down at the same time. She started rubbing circles with her thumbs turned inwards towards the other woman's core, her tongue never leaving the shrinking cube that was melting between the swollen folds.

_**Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel**_

"Faster…"

_**It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me**_

"Mmmmm…best. Ice. Cream. Ever" Arizona murmured, giving her mouth a short break and using her thumbs to inch closer and closer to her opening, pushing against the thin lace that prevented her nimble fingers from diving right in.

Or so Callie thought. Before she could complain, she felt two thumbs being pushed in through the lace, massaging her walls as deep as the panties would let them.

"Ari…that feels –_oh_- so good…"

_**And I'm feeling good**_

Arizona's tongue was on her clit again, pushing hard through the lace, while her thumbs continued to massage her entrance in soft circles. The ice cube had now completely melted and the water mixed with Callie's arousal came pouring out, lapped up by Arizona's wanting mouth immediately.

"_Yes_"

Upon hearing her own voice, the dark brunette realized the music had stopped playing. "No more music?" she asked in a wrangled voice, her body bending repeatedly faster and faster under the other woman's ministrations.

"The only music I want now is you screaming my name baby. I want you to come so hard" Arizona replied in a breathy whisper, only leaving the wet heat to reply but diving back in right after. She felt a sharp but pleasurable pain that made her grunt against Callie's pussy when she felt all ten sharp black nails from her girlfriend press into her scalp, pulling her closer.

She continued her assault on the brunettes entrance, alternating between circles and any other patterns she could think of to massage those delicious velvety folds through the soaking lace.

A quick "aaah" escaped her lips when the grip of the hands in her hair turned more frantic, signaling her approaching release.

"I want you to scream my name Calliope" she said in a husky, demanding tone. She thrust her thumbs deeper, so deep she could feel the contracting walls clench directly around them without any lace in between.

"Ari, I'm gonna- ahh!" Callie cried out when her blonde vixen suddenly pushed the top of her panties aside using only her strong tongue, immediately settling her lips over the swollen peak and began sucking it relentlessly.

"Ffffuckk- Ari!" her tightening muscles drew the thumbs in and her whole body went stiff. Callie was completely lost in the feeling the blonde was evoking inside of her. Her legs were trashing about and came to a rest on Arizona's back, pushing her even more in if that were physically possible. Tears came out the corners of her eyes as she squeezed them closed tightly.

Arizona kept attacking her squirming prey and let herself be willingly drawn in even more by the other woman who was now in the peaks of her orgasm. The loud moaning coming from those full lips was the most unique and beautiful music she could wish for tonight. Feeling the body beneath her slacken, she slowed het movements and pulled out het thumbs. Placing a few more kisses over the readjusted panties, she moved her body between the long tanned legs and kissed her way up to face her half-unconscious girlfriend.

"You good?" she asked knowing fully well the dark beauty was more than good.

"Shut up" Callie giggled, her arm draped over her forehead as she was trying to recover. "Fridge. Now." She stood up on wobbly legs pulling Arizona with her towards the kitchen. As soon as they reached their destination Arizona turned the tables and threw the surprised brunette against the fridge, trapping her between it and her body. She hadn't even noticed before that these heels made her about an inch taller than her usually taller girlfriend and she grinned at the realization. She bent down and slid the damp panties down the caramel skinned legs. Callie tried to resist but Arizona wouldn't let her. "Don't".

After sliding her tongue through the brunettes sex once more and flicking her still swollen clit a few times, she stood back up, looking slightly down into those soulful eyes. "You taste so good Calliope" she whispered breathily before thrusting her tongue into Callie's mouth without warning. Both women moaned loudly at the sensation. Callie took the blondes bottom lip between hers, tasting herself on her was almost enough to come in an instant.

"I believe someone wanted to be fucked right here?" Arizona husked, pulling up one of the Latina's legs and settling it around her waist while the other wasted no time sliding down and cupping her heat.

Without further warning, two fingers were thrust deep inside of her, unchaining another battery of Spanish invectives to leave her lips. They were muffled by the soft pink lips of her girlfriend, attacking her tongue and lips with her own while her hips were thrusting forward in a quickening pace, adding pressure to the fingers that were buried knuckle deep inside.

"Jesus Arizona…" she moaned, feeling the nails of the blondes free hand scratch her calf and thigh of her leg wrapped around the other woman's waist, undoubtedly leaving long, red marks.

Perfectly entwined, they stood there, the blonde making love to her girlfriend and they both never wanted it to stop. It was complete and utter perfection and for a few minutes, nothing else was heard in the empty apartment but the moaning and panting of two lovers displaying their love for each other.

"Come for me" the brunette heard gasping in her ear, followed by a whole lot of wetness encircling it. "Come for me baby".

Not that Callie could hold back with that blonde wet dream standing between her legs, fucking her senseless. She immediately felt the familiar warmth creeping up her spine spreading throughout her whole body. Every nerve, every muscle, hell every organ stiffened momentarily as a deafening scream rebounded against the kitchen walls. She felt her leg give in but before she could slip, Arizona slammed hard against her while cupping her ass to guide her hips onto her hand once more, prolonging her orgasm. "I got you" she whispered in a shaking voice. She let her lover drift back to consciousness, still stroking her softly and pressing sweet kisses to her neck and shoulder. "I got you…" she whispered again and again.

All Callie could do for the next few minutes was lean against the fridge, eyes closed, completely spent. Arizona had let go of her leg when she was sure she wouldn't fall over but still supported her with her whole body, pressing her against the fridge and laving little kisses everywhere, like she never wanted to let go.

"The things you do to me…" Callie finally whispered with the hint of a disbelieving grin plastered on her face. She felt Arizona smile against her shoulder.

"Kneel for me" Callie ordered when she felt the energy enter het body again. Arizona gave her a puzzled look. "Just do it. Kneel down."

Hesitant, Arizona lowered herself carefully until her knees were both firmly on the kitchen floor. She looked up expectantly. Callie walked around her and the blonde's head followed her until she was out of sight. Then she felt the familiar curves of a warm body press up against her back, hands snaking around to rest on her stomach. Without saying a word, Callie laid her chin on Arizona's shoulder as her hands descended, towards her suspender belt. With her skilled surgeon fingers, she started undoing the straps that held the stockings up to the black thong. When all straps were loose, she pulled the thong down and all the way off, motioning for Arizona to lift her knees for a moment. She was only wearing the stockings, the shoes and the suspender belt now. Let's just say all the crucial regions were definitely bare.

She groaned in frustration softly when the warm body suddenly left and a cold shiver shot through her, but was pleasantly surprised when she saw thick dark tresses appear underneath her, followed by the beautiful face of Calliope Torres. Two strong hands gripped her hips from behind, pushing the suspender belt up, pulling her down and before she could process what was happening, the brunette underneath her had her pinned onto her tongue, thrusting her tongue up as deep as it would go. The blonde cried out at the first contact. All that pent up arousal from the last hour was finally freed and she didn't realize until now how unbelievable turned on she could get from pleasuring the dark haired beauty. She threw her head in her neck, closed her eyes and started rocking back and forth, riding Callie's tongue. Her knees were rubbing painfully against the cold kitchen floor tiles and her shoes were basically cutting off all blood supply (although all that blood was probably streaming towards very different parts of her body at that moment) towards her feet, but all she could feel was Callie's tongue inside of her, massaging all the right places.

Callie couldn't have chosen a better angle to pleasure her girlfriend from. She was looking up in awe: the soft light was highlighting every feature on the blonde's body. Her blonde curls were bouncing with every thrust she made, some strands plastered to her forehead and cheeks. Her chest was covered in small beads of perspiration, one drop rolling down towards her nipple. Callie moaned into her sex and her eyes widened when she saw Arizona bring her hands up to massage her own breasts, unconsciously wiping away the droplets as she did so. Her eyes were still closed as she rolled her own nipples between her fingers, her body rolling forth and back in the most sensual of ways as she was riding Callie's face.

"You're not the only one who wants dessert" Callie teased in a breathy whisper, lifting the blondes hips up slightly with her hands. She snaked one hand around the other woman and carefully entered her sex with her thumb from behind, lowering her back down.

"You taste like vanilla ice-cream" she added, before settling her lips back over the quivering bundle of nerves and sliding her tongue over it in quick motions. She was sure to occasionally run her tongue all the way through her sex, lapping up the juices that were already covering her chin and neck.

"Look at me Ari. I want to see you come" Callie pleaded, her thumb pushing up and her lips sucking the swollen clit in completely.

For the first time, Arizona looked down and the mere sight before – or rather underneath- her took her breath away and made her climax slam through her within a fraction of a second. Big brown, slightly teary eyes were looking up at her, thick black hair surrounding her face and only her cute nose visible. Her luscious lips and mouth disappeared in her sex, pleasuring her in ways she never thought existed.

But those eyes. She had never met anyone who could say so much with just her eyes. Obviously, the Latina couldn't smile or talk at that moment – the required body parts being a little preoccupied- but her eyes said it all.

Lust. Comfort. Love. It was all there and it was enough to make the squirming blonde come undone on her lovers face, moaning and panting her release as her whole body was shaking out of control. The only thing keeping her up was the brunettes strong hand that was wrapped around her tiny waist, guiding her back and forth onto her finger as she licked away the last juices that were the result of her mind-blowing actions.

"Calliope" the blonde sighed as the last hot waves resided and she let herself fall forward supporting her on her hands. She scooted down lower so her face was above her lovers, her curls surrounding them as a curtain that encircled their own private bubble, hiding them from the rest of the world. "That was…amazing."

"No. You were amazing. Best night ever." Callie winced in pain and scooted down from underneath Arizona, rubbing her back. "Ouch. Floor." she only said and stood up, offering Arizona a hand.

"Aaaawww" the blonde wined. The blood was still not entirely back in her legs and those heels weren't helping either. Callie quickly grabbed her by the waist before she could fall over. "I need more recovery time."

"Three non-bedroom sessions I can handle. But now I need a bed. I'm too old for this" Callie said, pulling Arizona with her towards the bedroom.

"Stop, stop. Can I at least take these shoes off first?" Arizona asked, already bending down to untie the straps of her left shoe.

"Na ah. You brought this on yourself babe. Besides, who said we were done yet? I have big plans with you and those shoes you know" the Latina winked over her shoulder, starting her way towards the bedroom.

Arizona didn't even bother to wipe the idiotic grin off her face when she stood back up. "Yay!" she yelped softly in a high voice before starting the way her girlfriend took. Without thinking, she started with an excited hop in her step before launching herself forward, missing three steps and almost tripping over her godforsaken heels.

"And watch where you're going" she heard an amused giggle from the bedroom.

Damn. Those eyes were _everywhere_.

A/N: Voila! And now all you have to do is hit the "review" or "comment" button and tell me how great I am or how much I suck. Either way, any comment is feedback!

/lj-cut


End file.
